


under every great tree (is a strong ROOT)

by thatclichedwriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: He means well for Konoha but still an asshole, Multi, Reincarnation, Shimura Danzou is an asshole, Uzushio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatclichedwriter/pseuds/thatclichedwriter
Summary: What’s in a name?I don’t know the answer to this question.I have three names. (I have no names)I have memories of three lives, two of them blurred and murky. (There is no life outside of ROOT)I am ANBU ROOT 0317. My life belongs to Danzo-sama and to Konoha. (I am no longer an agent of ROOT).I do not have emotions, no past, no future. I am a living weapon. I am a tool for Konoha’s sake. (I am a loyal kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato. I am a human being)What’s in a name?





	

The earliest memory I have is falling on the floor during my dance recital. My mom ran towards me and tried to pick me up, but she couldn’t because I wouldn’t stop crying...

No, wait. That’s not right.

The earliest memory I have is running around my back yard. Uzushio was wide with salty tang in the air and my kaa-chan was laughing watching tou-chan pretend to chase me around our grassy backyard…

That’s still not right.

The earliest memory I have is a labratory. I’m lying on a steel table, and there are big, scary people standing over me wearing lab coats. I’m awake, watching them perform tests and tests, trying to figure out everything about myself.

It’s been years since that memory, and I still don’t know the answer to that.

My name is Callista McGinty. My family calls me Callie, and I’m the daughter of Alex and Ellen McGinty, and a younger sister of Aimee McGinty--

Wait, no--

My name is Uzumaki… Uzumaki--

I’m confused. That’s not right either.

I am ANBU Root number 0317. I have no name, no emotions, no past, no future. There is only the mission.

But then, what are all the memories I remember? I remember a name--a name of a lifetime past. I have vague memories of another life and a half, except some of them are so murky I don’t even know if it’s mine.

Root aren’t supposed to feel. We do not have a past. We do not have a future. We follow Danzo-sama for the benefit of Konoha.

I remember my past.

I am no longer a member of Root.

Sempai says when I get confused like this, to just start with what I know for certain.

Okay. I can do that.

I am a loyal kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato. I specialize in assassinations, espionage and sabotage.

I know this for certain.

I like… I like the sound of rain, wearing my hair long and down and feeling the wind in it. I like the forests in this--in our village, and patrolling at night time.

I can do this.

I dislike the hospital, feeling like being buried alive, and the cold.

I hate the cold, but I do not let it interfere with my missions. In ANBU Root, the mission takes priority over all else--

No, wait, I am no longer a member of ANBU Root. I have an ability to express discomfort.

I do not like the cold.

I don’t like… I don’t like--I don’t like Danzo-sama. This feels like treason. Sempai says that this is okay. Outside Root, we are allowed to dislike other people, just as we are allowed to like other people.

This is new. I don’t like Danzo-sama, and that is okay. This is what they keep telling me.

The ANBU Root part of me says to kill the traitors. Defend Danzo-sama, he knows what is best for Konoha.

I am not sure. This is a new emotion, and I do not know how to describe this. Sai-sempai does not help. Sakura-san tells me that he is ‘emotionally constipated’ and that Hatake-taicho is worse.

They tell me to keep going.

My dream is… to figure out who I am. I have memories, that are either true or not true. I have holes in my memories that I cannot fill in. I do not know my name, my birth date, or my parents’ names.

My favourite color is green, the color of healthy leaves in a forest. I like both ramen and dango. I have discovered this yesterday. Sempai and taicho says that this is a good start.

I think so too.

I am a kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato. I am a kouhai of Sai-sempai and a teammate of Hatake-taicho.

This is how my story starts. And this is how it ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr [@thatclichedwriter](http://thatclichedwriter.tumblr.com)


End file.
